House of Clowns!
Welcome to the Jungle! I'm Willzombie and I hope you enjoy this pasta! The Story A player named Rafe had a girlfriend, that went missing, not just in Minecraft, but in real life too! This puzzled and worried Rafe, meaning he knew he had to do something. He searched her server list, hoping he would see her last played server, but there weren't any except one server called: 'My House'. Rafe was confused. She usually told him about new worlds she created, but he was sure that she had never told him about a server called: 'My House'. When he entered the server, he spawned right inside a bedroom. Redstone Lamps were all over the ceiling, with switches dotted around the place. A couple of flower pots hung around him, including one on a desk next to the bed he spawned on. He opened the door on the other side of the room, leading to the landing and a bathroom, which was full of white wool blocks. It was dark outside, but at the same time there were no mobs at all, making the world as quiet and as peaceful as possible. But it wasn't. When he went downstairs, he could see the outside door and the basement door, but wasn't bothered to open them as he was eager to explore the rest of the house that his girlfriend possibly made. But when he went into the kitchen, all the Redstone lamps went out, and was sitting in darkness. He tried flicking the switches but nothing happened. Even though the game mode was Peaceful, he still didn't feel safe. As he moved across the house, constantly flicking each Lever, he felt like he was being watched, the walls were coming to life. Rafe had searched the whole house, but yet with no luck of bringing back the Redstone power. He was constantly checking his back, making sure he wasn't being followed by some sort of player or mob. That was when he remembered that he hadn't checked the basement. He opened the door, revealing a hall of darkness. He shuddered. Even though he was playing a game, he still felt uneasy. He entered one of the small rooms in the basement and flicked the lever in the center of the wall. BAM!!!! "AAAAAHHHHH!" When he flicked the lever he heard a huge 'bam' noise and the power came back on. He took a deep breath and walked back to the door, but that was when he knew the haunting wasn't finished. SLAM!!!! He jumped back in horror. The power suddenly went out again and he couldn't open the door. Rafe was beginning to get seriously freaked out. He started pounding on the door but it stayed as still as a statue. He then ran down back to the main Lever and flicked it, but the power stayed off. He went back to the door and decided wait at the door, but that didn't go too well. Suddenly, he heard a bang at the door. He jumped back. He noticed that a crack had appeared on the door. He became so focused into it that he forgot that more banging and cracks were appearing, and only really woke up when from his concentration when the door broke down. Standing on the other side was a masked Steve with a bloody Iron Axe. Time to run! Rafe shot downstairs and locked himself in the Lever room. He saw the clown coming towards him. "No! Please no!" Cried Rafe. BANG!!! A crack appeared in the door. "Mercy!" BANG!!! "I'll do whatever you want! BANG!!! "HELP!!!" BANG!!! CRK! "NO!" The door broke down. BAM!!! "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" He looked up and was back in his bed in the room he spawned in. Apart a different painting in the side of the room, everything was the same. That was until he opened the door. "Oh." He said. "Oh man this is not the same house, not the same house!" Instead of the landing, bathroom and stairs, he was facing a long corridor with a door at the far side. The Redstone Lamps were flickering. But, when he opened the door, twenty blocks away stood the first clown he saw. "Oh no, no thanks." he said moving away, but when he turned around, a wall had appeared right behind him. He knew what he had to do. He had to face the clown. He walked to the clown, but when he was ten blocks distance from the clown, he teleported away. "No, no no no NO!" He said to himself. Suddenly, he couldn't move, and when he turned around, a different clown, a red, yellow and blue clown was running towards him. Instead of moaning this time he just closed his eyes, waiting for the clown creature to get him and it to be over. But for a while he heard nothing, and he opened his eyes to see himself lying in bed again. The painting from the other house was still there, but when he opened the door, he was back at the old landing again. He just shook his head and thought of what to do. He went downstairs, pondering where to look next when he saw it, the outside door! He sprinted towards the outside door, flew it open and ran outside. There were lots of trees outside, and 20 blocks ahead of him was a door attached to a black wall. He excitedly sprinted towards it, thinking he'd made progress, that was until he got within 10 blocks of the door when it opened. There stood another clown, this one was extremely bloody. Rafe stopped dead in his tracks and stared. The clown took a step back, and the door closed. "HUh!" Rafe sighed loudly, and he overcame this fear of clowns by charging towards the door, and punching it open. Thinking the clown would be right in front of him, instead it was no-where to be seen. He took a step in, and the door slammed behind him. He was now standing in a corridor, half the size of the previous one, but like the previous one a door stood right at the end. He sprinted towards it, and was about to open it when he heard the entrance door open. He spun around, and the bloody clown had come back, and was now running towards Rafe at full speed. In panic he threw open the door he was standing right in front of and shut it. That was when he realized where he was. He was in another corridor, but three blocks ahead of him and forward on all the blocks were black. And he couldn't see the corridors end. He was considering opening the door again but he took it back when he heard banging noises at the door, the noises Zombies make when breaking down doors. And indeed the door he was standing next to was beginning to crack. He considered running away but that meant going down the dark corridor, and the door was becoming more damaged. A second later he found himself running down the corridor, and he saw the door break when he was within 12 blocks of it, and the clown chased after him, pulling out a bloody axe. After a minute of running Rafe slammed into a door, and with the clown in hot pursuit he shut it in his face. He then realized he was back in the landing of his old house, and that that corridor was his bedroom. But that thought was soon interrupted when the door began to break, and he realized he had to hide, and fast. He rushed downstairs, and everything was normal apart from the exit door being replaced by a thick wall. That was when he heard the door break. Sweating, he passed the table, which was just some fencing and pressure plates put together, and got teleported. He was in the void, and ahead of him was another clown, probably the creepiest of them all, and as the void killed him he saw a scary thing. The clown then switched into the third clown he saw, then the second, then the first, and then... his girlfriend!? He stared at her, thinking Was she under the clowns power? ''or ''Are those clown''s her? Have I been tricked? ''Unfortunately, that was the right answer. Then he died, and Minecraft closed down. In real life, a hand slapped around his shoulder, and he spun around on his chair to see a horrid sight. There stood his girlfriend, but with some changes. She looked like all four clowns put together, but of course in real life, and in girl form, x10 in frightfulness. In fact, he was so petrified, he couldn't move. Then his girlfriend stuck out her hand and grabbed his face. Category:Creepypasta Category:Willzombie Category:Long Pastas Category:Clowns